Reputation
Not to be confused with notoriety. Reputation is a game mechanic in Watch Dogs. Summary Reputation represents the public opinion of Aiden Pearce. It is represented by a meter in-game that can be accessed from the Statistics menu on Aiden's smartphone. Depending on the actions the player performs, Aiden may obtain a positive or negative reputation. The reputation is just a meter for how people feel about Aiden. Acquisition Reputation points are awarded based on how certain tasks are completed. More points are awarded for more skillful tasks. Completing "good deeds" that help civilians and hinder criminals will cause the reputation meter to fill towards the right with a blue fill. Failing certain tasks and hurting civilians or police officers, or putting them at risk, will result in the loss of reputation. When mostly "bad deeds" are done, a red fill will appear towards the left, displaying the amount of negative reputation. Ranks Positive ranks * Vigilante, points needed: +10 – +25 ** People recognize and take pictures of Aiden. They won't call the police that fast, and will hear positive things about Aiden on the news. However the police may comment of possible criminal charges brought against Aiden Pearce for his vigilantism. * Protector, points needed: +5 – +10 ** People will think twice before calling the police. Aiden may be brought on news with positive comments on him. Incognito rank * Citizen, points needed: -5 – +5 **At this rank you are neutral. The civilians may call the police, depending the circumstances and Pearce won't be brought to news that often. Negative ranks *Anarchist, points needed: -5 – -10 **People recognize Aiden and are more likely to call the police on few crimes committed by him. He may be brought on news about him. *Menace, points needed: -10 – -25 **People recognize Aiden and are more likely to call the police for any crimes he commits. They will also call the police if they recognize him. The news will say negative things of Aiden and the police will comment about their effort to stop and arrest Aiden Pearce of his vigilantism. Deeds The player can choose to perform tasks to alter their reputation. Positive actions *Vigilante actions (completing Investigations or Main Missions.) *Taking down criminals (+2) *Keeping victims unharmed (preventing criminals from hurting victims) (+2) *Killing CTOS ALERT criminals (+1) * Rescuing a Citizen (if citizen is in a car caught in a crossfire, Aiden can escort them out of the car) Negative actions *Killing civilians (-2) *Injuring civilians (-2) *Disabling police officers (shooting police officers in the legs to disable them without killing them) (-1) *Killing police officers ("Police Officer Homicide") (-2) *Killing RANDOM criminals will DECREASE Aiden's reputation ("Homicide committed") *Robbing stores (-2) * Unwarranted Violence (kill a RANDOM criminal who didn't commit a murder, rather than doing a non-lethal take-down) (-2) Trivia *In early footage of the game, the reputation bar was divided into more parts, which could mean that originally there were more ranks included in the game. One of the scrapped ranks was called Sentinel. *Indirectly causing the death of people (e.g. shooting a vehicle with the Destroyer to make it explode, causing a car accident or colliding with a police car to kill the officer behind it) does not affect the player's reputation. However, directly killing civilians inside of cars will decrease the player's reputation. *Sometimes, killing or injuring a police officer will not give a negative reputation. This is a bug. *Reputation does not return in Watch Dogs 2. de:Ruf Category:Features Category:Features in Watch Dogs